1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic driving micro actuator used in a data storage system employing scanning probe microscopy (SPM) technology, and a micro actuator having a structure that can increase the storage capacity of a data storage system by improving an area efficiency of a media stage, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical data storage system employing scanning probe microscopy (SPM) technology includes a data storage medium mounted on a stage, a micro actuator for driving the data storage medium in x and y directions, one or more probes each having a tip for reading and recording data from and to the data storage medium, and a signal process unit for processing data signals.
In order to drive the micro actuator in at least two directions, for example the x and y directions, driving units each driving in the x or y direction are separately arranged on two sides of the stage. Being that the driving units have the same weight as the stage, the structure can strongly endure external impact.
However, since the driving units are separated from the stage, the entire volume of the micro actuator increases. Accordingly, when the micro actuator is fabricated using thin film fabricating processes, the number of devices fabricated in a single silicon wafer decreases, and thus manufacturing costs thereof increase. In addition, since a coil is installed in each of the driving units, the weight of coils may vary, and the devices may perform differently from each other.